


By the Fireside

by PepperedPickles



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedPickles/pseuds/PepperedPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For day 1 of femslash yuletide. I only loosely followed the prompt, apologies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Fireside

“It is nice,” Christine said, quietly.  
“What, dear?” Uhura asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

“Being here, with you, by the fireside. It feels rather like home.”

“Oh, come here,” the darker woman said affectionately, putting the thick volume and her glasses aside and spreading her arms. Chapel gladly scooted along the sofa, into Uhura’s welcoming embrace. The dark skinned woman rested her lips on the blonde head and gently ran her hands across her lover’s thighs.

“I could stay here for hours, you know?” Christine said dreamily. “Just you, me and the fire.”

“I know what you mean…” Nyota said quietly. “But don’t you think it gets a little bit lonely sometimes?”

“What do you mean- you don’t want children, do you?” The nurse said, surprised.  
“Not children, but something to care for. A cat, perhaps.”

“Well, I did have a kitten when I was a child. Her name was Pickles, did I ever mention her? Beautiful animal, dark as the night and fierce, too. She would scratch the eyes out of anybody she didn’t take a liking to, and that included the local bullies. You remind me of her sometimes.”  
“Are you comparing me to a cat, darling?” the dark woman said with a laugh.  
“No, of course not! Well, in a manner of speaking. What I am saying is that you are similar in all the best ways. She was my protector, my guardian angel. You, on the other hand, make me feel rather as if I don’t need one.”  
“I love you,” Nyota said, kissing the top of Christine’s head.

“I love you too,” the blonde reminded her, bending her head back so as to be able to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. “At the risk of sounding clichéd, I do believe I love you more and more with each passing moment.”

“And I love you every time you say such ridiculously flattering things-” Here, she paused to stifle the protesting shout with a swift kiss “- and when you come back to our quarters tired out and angry and let it show, and when you sing with me, oh, Chris, I do love you!”

“I could say the same to you, my love,”


End file.
